Birthday Secrets
by ByeByeBillie
Summary: This story is Regina/Henry. Romantically. Trigger for incest and underage. Yes, I am going to hell. No, I don't care. You telling me how disgusted you are changes nothing, it only fuels me more. Lol. It's Henry's 16th Birthday and both he and Regina find themselves drawn more to each other than their dates.


Like every other hardship in Regina's life, this was Snow White's fault.

Henry's 16th Birthday should have been a _family_ affair, lord knows their was enough of them to stop the place from feeling empty, but no, Snow insisted on throwing a party. And then of course a party meant that that girl and her brother would be there, probably encouraging Henry to steal or do drugs or whatever delinquents are into today, she made a note to ask Emma later.

If she had known that Gretel would end up dating her son she would have told her and her brother to stuff their faces with however many cupcakes it would take for them to explode all over that blind witch. Hell, she'd have driven them over the town line herself.

Of course, Snow was not happy with just destroying what should have been a pleasant night by subjecting her to the sight of her little prince being flirted with by someone who wouldn't have been fit to work as the royal wait staff. No, the princess then had to project her desperation to avoid even a moment of life without some guy fawning over her, onto Regina and beg her to agree to an arranged date.

And that is how Regina ended up at Henry's 16th trapped in a mindless conversations with Whale as he tried to feel her up under the table and watching Gretel pawing at her son like a cat on heat in the distance. This might just be the worst night of her entire life and given her life, that was saying something.

* * *

Henry was quite sure that this was the worst night of his life so far.

He knows he really should be listening to the age appropriate, non-related, date beside him. Ava isn't exactly being subtle about her intentions when she places her hand on his arm and drags him close enough that he can feel her breath against his ear as she asks him what he'd like for his birthday. He knows how he is supposed to reply but his mind is elsewhere. Across the diner he can see his mom, Regina, sitting in a booth cradling a drink in her left palm and attempting to avoid the roaming hands of Dr. Whale without causing a scene.

The good doctors hands were slowly tracing alongside the lines of his mom's garter belt, teasing slowly against the skin of her thigh and then increasing speed in an attempt to turn her on. Her ever rising skin tight, black mini skirt giving anyone in the diner who cared to look the couples way a good view of the scandalous act. With every stroke of the doctors fingers against the silk lace of his mothers classy lingerie Henry's pulse increased in speed.

He didn't know about Ruby, but his mother didn't like being felt up by some skeevy doctor in the middle of a diner. She was a queen, and to be honest, way out of Whale's league. And seeing her be treated like this created a type of .. anger in Henry that the teenager didn't recognize and, no, it wasn't jealousy because he knew their was no way he could be in Whale's position (even if he wanted to) so why would he be jealous? And anyway, he wanted his mother to be happy, he really did, but a guy like that couldn't make her happy. She deserved someone really good. Like.. umm, alright their was probably no one Storybrooke good enough, but like, some kind of .. prince. Yes, Regina deserved a prince not some douchey quack.

"So we're going to the movies after this, right?" Ava asks, bringing Henry out of his thoughts.

"Ah. What?" He asks, shaking his head slightly. "Oh yeah, the movies. Um, I don't know, Ava. I am not really feeling too well, I might just go home."

"Well, Okay. Is everything alright? You've been spacing out for like, the last hour."

"Everything's fine, just ..not feeling that well. I'm going to see if my mom and I can leave. I'll..I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay... Happy Birthday" She yells out but Henry is already too distracted to respond.

* * *

Upon Henry's arrival at the booth Regina immideatly perks up, her eyes filling with warmth, and moves away from the reach of Whales hands. The sudden change in body language is a stark contrast to Whale's noticeable deflation.  
"Henry, how is everything going? Are you enjoying your birthday?" She asks with a smile that quickly turns into a furrowed brow as she takes in Henry's sulky appearance.

"Is everything okay?" She asks worriedly.

"I'm not feeling well. Can we go?"

"Sure, I'll just get my coat -"

"Oh come on Champ, sit down. We'll get you a milkshake, you'll be fine in a little bit. Doctor's orders." Whale said, cutting Regina off midsentence and ending his corny remark with a smarmy smirk.

Henry stares at the man coldly. He'd never felt any strong feelings about Whale before but seeing him there, one arm flung over his moms shoulder, the other gesturing to the opposite side of the booth, Henry hated him more than he had ever hated anyone before.

Regina, picking up on the sudden chilliness in the room, declines Whales offer on the behalf of both the Mills and, to Henry's relief, insisted they go home and lie down. She knows Henry isn't sick, he doesn't have the look of sickness about him. No, he looks more wronged then anything. It's the face she remembers from all the times they had talked about the curse before Emma came to town and, seeing it again fills Regina with a deep sense of worry.

The drive home is marred with a tense silence, both only understanding a small amount of what the other is thinking and even less of their own feelings. Paralleling thoughts run through their heads. This is how things should be, this is what they always wanted, so why weren't they happy? Why, when on dates with other people, people they could have an actual future with, could they only focus on each other?

Why even now in this car, staring at his mom like he has since he was seen he was a child, Henry can only imagine the feeling of her plump lips pressed against his, his hands running over the curves of her body and the feeling of her fingers stroking his hair? Ugh, why couldn't he just be normal and feel this way about Ava? He had tried, really really tried, but the feelings he got when kissing the blonde teen were nothing compared to how he felt when he was running his lips across curves of Regina's smooth skin.

Neither realized they reached the house until they were well into the entrance hall, standing close by the ivory staircase, in dreaded uncomfortable silence. But as soon it dawned on them the silence begged to be broken and both were suddenly full of things they wanted to say.

"Dr. Whale, mom? Seriously? The guy can barley pull his eyes off of the waitresses to make eye contact." Henry said, almost whiningly as he moved to stand in front of Regina.

Regina moved closer towards Henry, placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to bring comfrot to the boy as she had done when he was a child. The new height difference reminding her how much he had changed (grown up) recently. It brought a kind of bittersweet feeling to Regina. A part of her was happy he was maturing into the type of man she always wanted him to be but another, more selfish, part dreaded the moment he would no longer need her.

"Your date isn't much better. I don't like that girl, she's a thief and a bad influence." She said in a deep whisper.

Henry moved closer into to her, closing whatever gap had kept their bodies from touching. He looked into her deep brown eyes and then at her full pouty lips. With his eyes still fully focused on her lips, he swallowed thickly.

"She's alright." He said sweetly planting a kiss on the lips he found hard to ignore. "but..she..has..nothing...on ..you, mom." He punctuated every word with another kiss, creating a trail leading to the nape of her neck where he rested his head and began moving his hands down to the bottom of his mother deep purple blouse and fiddling with the buttons. He made a conscious effort not to undo them, not wanting to force his mom into anything she would regret later.

Regina exhaled. Her skin tingled from the touch of the gentle contact. Their was a feeling in her stomach. An almost sickening combination of guilt and shame and joy and just the tiniest bit of desire to give in, to indulge herself in the feeling of true love's touch, this one time. But she knew she had to be the parent, the responsible one, in this situation. Henry was still a kid, he didn't know what this would mean and he might regret it later.

"We cant do this, Henry. We agreed. Those times we.. kissed were a mistake we can't let it go further. It just wouldn't be healthy."

Henry didn't answer but continued fiddling with the last button on his mothers blouse. Regina let the silence continue. She needed confirmation from her son. She needed to know that they both agreed so that she could continue being the mature adult she knew she should be in this situation. The entire act would be much harder to commit to if he didn't agree, though.

"But .. but that was different then. I'm sixteen now. I'm old enough for this to be ...okay." Henry said looking at her hopefully.

"Oh Henry. I don't think this is ever going to be okay." she said in her now husky voice. She knew she was right, this wasn't okay. And if he had just agreed she could swear she would have just moved on. But then he kissed the bottom of her earlobe, gently nibbiling on it and it was good. Jesus, was it good. To have someone love her, truly and completely love and want every part of her. She hadn't felt like this since Daniel. She needed to feel this, she needed it just as much as Henry did.

And so she pressed her eyes shut, tilted her head to the right and firmly pressed her lips against his, making gentle but confident movement with her jaw and allowing her tongue to explore her sons mouth. Henry reacted enthusiastically, mimicking her movements to the best of his ability and moving his body with the sways of hers.

Meanwhile her graceful hands reached down on top of his and guided them in untucking her button from it's enclave. For a final moment both of them looked straight into each others eyes and considered pulling out, knowing that after this their relationship would alter forever, never able to resume the way it had before this night. Kissing was one thing, sex was another.

Henry was doubting himself knowing how long it had taken them to reach this point in their relationship and asking whether it was worth risking for momentary release when Regina let out a breathy moan that drove him crazy and pushed all thoughts of turning back out of his mind.

After that any thought of turning back was laid to rest and both mother and son were in a frenzy. Taking their clothes off while running up to the master bedroom, drunk on passion, leaving shirts and pants hanging off the banister. And all the while clutching on to each other, flesh rubbing against flesh, hands stroking the different parts of their anatomy, neither ever tiring of the feeling of the others hot breath against their flushed skin.

Safely behind the closed door of Regina's master bedroom the duo stood gripping each other with unadulterated wanting.

Henry holds Regina closer, pulling down his boxer shorts, as Regina strips off her purple satin bra and under wear set. Emotions are at an all time high, the sheer sinfulness of the act that they are about to engage in making them drip with anticipation. Toes clench tight and skin tingles longingly, as each others fingers roam over their bodies exploring every fold, every crack in their spine, every hidden depth. The sounds of moaning and panting can be heard throughout the house.

Henry takes a deep breath as he enters Regina and is almost floored by the feelings that over-come him. He knew Regina was good but he didn't realise how good until this moment.

Eyes closed and mostly breathless from the sensation, he groans out the words Regina always wants to hear. "I love you."  
Their bodies are pulling to and from each other, hands roaming over the more sensitive areas, fingers rolling over nipples, tongues sweetly tasting the curves of the necks and applying visible kissing tattoos that will lead to both wearing out of season scarves tomorrow.  
Upon hearing him, the movement of Regina's lower half picks up. Nothing means more to her then love. To know she is wanted, that she is important, and by the one person she always valued most, she doubts anything could be better. "Say it again" she cries out.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'm not going to leave you. I love you." Henry whispers in quick procession as he approaches climax.

Regina isn't sure if he is telling the truth but at that moment it doesn't matter. She is close and the words are enough. Sensing that they are both so close he thrusts into her as she grabs his faces and pulls him in for a kiss, biting down sensually on his bright red lower lip. Like a spring being released from a separation, both shudder tremendously and cry out as they reach their peak, lips still on lips.

* * *

Breathing heavily and exhausted after what could only be called an emotional night the queen and the prince half re-dress and crawl into bed, ready to ignore the feelings that threaten to ruin an otherwise perfect night, when Regina's phone goes off. A text. From Whale. Both of the Mills groan.

"I hate seeing you with that guy." Henry says while yawning , pulling the blankets over himself and curling into his mothers body.

"I know, sweetheart" She says, switching the phone off and turning towards him, stroking her fingers through his hair like she has done since he was a child. He melted into her arms the same way he had since he was five years old and crying over a skinned knee, finding comfort in her embrace once again . The feelings of guilt and content numb them both but slowly fade as they fall into a harmonious sleep.


End file.
